


Stuck With You

by justthehiddles



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, Implied Smut, Kissing, Kurt helps, Magnus is kind of jerk, Reader has a crush, Reader is a Police Officer, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You and Magnus are volunteered to demonstrate a new type of handcuffs.  When the locking mechanism malfunctions, the two of you are forced to share a bed for the night until a replacement key is shipped.





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yespolkadot_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/gifts).

“Does anyone want to volunteer for the demonstration?” The man at the head of the room asked.

Everyone looked away. Just because the powers that be forced them to attend this training, it didn’t mean anyone would volunteer. They required training before the stations could use the updated equipment.

“Anyone?” the man repeated.

“I think Magnus and Y/N want to volunteer.” Kurt piped up from the back row.

You turned and threw him a dirty glare. Your secret crush on Magnus was the worst kept secret in the station. Kurt took every moment to tease you.

“Come up, you two.” the man waved you and Magnus up to the front. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. He would rather be at home working cases. More important and pressing matters remained back at the station. 

Once the two of you arrived up front, the man grabbed each of your wrists. 

“This is the latest in suspect restraint technology.” He held up a pair of handcuffs. “These look like ordinary handcuffs, but the lock is the state-of-the-art magnetic key tech.”

You leaned in to inspect the lock, as did Magnus. Instead of a traditional keyhole, there were three slots. 

“Every lock is unique, meaning you can’t interchange keys, making the cuffs…” the man continued talking as he clicked one bracelet around Mangus’s and your wrists, “… the most secure way to detain a suspect.”

The two of you looked at each other with panicked eyes. You pulled at handcuffs, causing Magnus to run into you. A smattering of giggles filtered through the room. Magnus blushed and went to run his hands through his blonde curls, taking your hand with his. His action caused your hand to slap against his head. More giggles. 

“Can you take them off now?” Magnus snapped, his brows furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line.

The man moved towards the two of you.

“Just take the key..” he placed the key into the slot and turned it. You tugged at the bracelet expecting the bracelet to open. The cuffs didn’t budge. Magnus tugged at his cuff.

“Hmm… that’s odd.” the demonstrator muttered as he continued to jiggle the key in the lock.

“That is not reassuring.” Magnus hissed through gritted teeth. 

“Please fix this.” you whispered.

The man continued to manipulate the cuffs, twisting and turning. You felt the metal digging into your skin as he attempted to free you both from the cuffs. 

“I don’t understand what’s wrong!” the demonstrator exclaimed as beads of sweat formed on his brow.

“Why don’t we use this as time to take a break? Say 15 minutes? Everyone meet back here a quarter after.” Lisa called out as the three of you stood at the front throwing menacing glances at the man now in a full-blown flop sweat. 

Someone from the local station escorted Magnus and you into a side room. The two of you flopped onto a sofa. You glanced down at the handcuffs between the two of you and a laugh bubbles up. 

“I don’t see what if at all funny about any of this!” Magnus yelled, gesturing with his hands causing your arm to flail about.

“Can you not do that?”

“Do what?”

“Fling my arm about like I am some rag doll. Remember, I am attached to you for the time being.”

“As if I could forget.” He lifted his hand, bringing yours with him.

The two of you sat in silence until the man who put you in this predicament walked in. His head hung low. 

“So, the key has become de-magnetized.”

“But you can get a replacement, right?” you asked, looking up with hopeful eyes.

“That’s the problem, it has to come from the manufacturer in Germany. They can overnight the key but it won’t be here until tomorrow.”

Magnus stood, wrenching you to your feet.

“Then cut the damn things off!” Magnus demanded, shaking a fist at the man.

“We can’t. Not without causing serious harm to the two of you.”

Magnus slumped back onto the couch. You sat down next to him. You looked at him in a state of shock. He used his free hand to rub his neck and ruffled his hair. 

“I’m sor…”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it!” Magnus snapped. 

The man nodded and walked out of the room.

You turned and smiled at him.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Magnus gave a pained smile.

-

The rest of the day, you two sulked in a corner. You tried to make light of the whole situation.

“Come on, Magnus. You have to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole thing.”

Magnus turned his head towards you, his brows knitted together.

“No, I don’t. And I can’t understand why you are in such a good mood. Remember, we are staying overnight?”

The color drained from your face. You forgot.

“Ah, not so funny anymore is it?” he said with a grin.

As he shifted in his chair, you thought ahead to that night. You and Magnus would be in the same room, hell the same bed. You would be lying if you said the thought hadn’t crossed your mind more than once.

The training wrapped up. The rest of the station made plans to head out for dinner but for obvious reasons, Magnus and yourself begged off. Lisa said given the circumstances, the station would pay for room service for the two of them. Kurt drove the two of you back to the hotel before heading out to dinner.

“Good luck.” Kurt said as he exchanged glances with you before ducking back into the car.

“So….” you started, rocking on your heels.

“So… I guess we need to figure out whose room we will sleep in.” Magnus finished.

“We can use your room. I didn’t even unpack. I need to get my bag.”

He nodded, and you headed off towards the elevator. The ride up felt tense with an awkward silence. The two of you placed Magnus’s coat over the handcuffs when you left the station. So instead of looking like escaped prisoners, you looked like a cute couple holding hands. Magnus’s face fixed in a permanent scowl as you walked down the hallway. You entered your room, gathered your things and took off toward Magnus’s room.

The room looked as though a bomb went off. Clothes were scattered over one bed and the floor. 

“Nice to see you keep your room as clean as your desk.”

“I wasn’t expecting company.” he grumbled as he bent to pick things, dragging you with him.

“Listen, I recognize you hate this. The least we can do is try to make this as painless as possible. For me, that means you stop yanking me around. If you need to use your left hand, give me some warning.”

“Sorry.” He apologized as he righted himself, tossing the clothes on the bed. “I didn’t realize I was doing it.”

You sighed and signaled to sit on the bed.

“I noticed. Don’t worry about the room. Let’s order some food and maybe some beers?” You lift the receiver. 

Magnus cracked a smile.

“That sounds good.” 

“It’s settled then.” 

You ordered several pints of beer and two dinner plates, while Magnus straightened some things within his reach. He spied a glance of you as you ordered and smiled. Tonight might not be so bad at all.

Dinner arrived and the two of you ate with a minimal mess, helping each other when necessary. Magnus laughed when you dropped a spoonful of potato in his lap and you fell into a fit of giggles when gravy dribbled down your shirt. 

“I guess we should get out of these clothes and into pajamas.” you suggested once you finished eating.

Magnus blushed.

“Um…”

“Magnus Martinsson! Are you embarrassed?” you responded, clutching your chest in mock shock, “I have seen men naked before.”

His blushed deepened.

“No, it’s just… I can’t sleep in a shirt. And…” he pulled on his button-down shirt. “I can’t exactly take this off.”

You swallowed hard at the prospect of a shirtless Magnus. You suspected a toned physique hid beneath those baggy jeans and button-downs, but you never imagine you would get the chance to confirm your suspicions.

“I have an idea. Follow me.”

You walked over to your bag with Magnus in tow. You rummaged through for a few minutes before pulling out a pair of scissors. 

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

He nodded, unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off his free arm first. Magnus let the shirt fall onto the handcuffs and you cut it off as Magnus undid his belt. You spun around, your handcuffed arm behind you. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s all right.”

You looked at him in his pajamas bottom. Your suspicions confirmed.

“Magnus, you are hiding your light under a basket in those baggy clothes. If the ladies at the station saw this…” you gave a low whistle.

“Really?” he beamed.

“Definitely.” You failed to mentioned you grouped your with those ladies. 

You felt a blush growing on your cheeks and ducked down to your bag and retrieve your own pajamas.

“My turn.”

Magnus turned his back to you. You changed out of your jeans and slipped on your shorts. You left your t-shirt and bra on. 

“Done.” Magnus turned around and ran his eyes up and down your body. You took your free hand and covered yourself up.

“What are you staring at?”

Magnus blinked as though he stepped out of a trance. 

“Sorry. I…” he trailed off. He stepped closer. If you reached out, your fingers would graze touch his bare chest. “I’ve never seen you in anything other than slacks. You look… look nice.”

“Thanks.”

You looked up at him. Magnus cleared his throat and ruffled his hair.

“Now the sleeping arrangements.”

You gulped. Five minutes later and a fair amount of scrambling, you figured out Magnus would sleep on the left side of the bed and you on the right. The two of you settled under the covers, a pillow placed between the two of you. 

“Night, Magnus.”

“Night. Y/N.”

Within minutes you drifted off to sleep.

-

Around six in the morning, you awoke to find something heavy draped over your waist. You glanced down and realize it is Magnus’s arm. As you craned your neck back, you noticed the pillow barrier replaced by Magnus’s body. He curled his legs around your body. The heat from his bare chest radiated through your thin t-shirt. You stretched and pressed your back into him. Magnus grabbed you and pulled you in closer.

“What do you think you are doing?” he whispered in your ear.

“Nothing.” you lied, “Stretching.”

“Bullshit. I see the stolen glances around the station. I hear the whispers.”

You tried and scoot away but Magnus held you tight against his body.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” you whimpered.

“Y/N, do you have feelings for me?”

You dropped your head to your chest.

“Maybe.”

“And when did you plan on telling me?”

“Uh…”

“Did it ever occurred I might have something to say about this?”

You turned over to face Magnus. His face stern and his blue eyes staring at you. He reached up and pulled your face towards his, pressing his lips against yours and you pulled him close. His free hand combed through your hair, while yours grabbed his neck, not letting go. Your tongues explored each other’s mouths, and you parted at last, panting.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Magnus smiled.

“I couldn’t give Wallander the satisfaction of being right. Again.”

You chuckled and pulled him into another kiss, hands running down his bare chest and teasing the waistband of his pants. He groaned against your lips as he massaged your breasts through your shirt. The phone interrupted your embrace. 

“What?!” you snapped as you picked up the phone.

“Y/N? It’s Kurt. I called to tell you and Magnus that Lisa excused the two of you from the rest of training until the handcuffs are off.”

Your face lit up. 

“Thanks, Kurt. I will let Magnus know. Bye.”

“Bye.”

You placed the phone back down.

“What was that?” Magnus asked as his brows knitted together.

“Lisa has excused us from the rest of training until the cuffs are off.”

You smiled as you watch Magnus’s face light up in realization.

“I suggest we take full advantage of the opportunity and make up for lost time.” Magnus whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

He kissed you again, this time with more passion. His hands tugged on your shorts. You palmed him through his cotton bottoms. He groaned against your lips.

“Now if we can just figure out a way to get rid of our clothes…” He nuzzled into your neck, eliciting an obscene moan.

“Well, I still have the scissors.”

Magnus lept off the bed, dragging you with him. You didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
